When it Rains it Pours
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: Chloe wakes up and realizes Beca's gone. She finds her in the middle of a rain storm. A little fluff.


_Clouds come floating into my life, no longer to carry rain or usher storm, but to add colour to my sunset sky. - Rabindranath Tagore._

Chloe woke slowly, slumber trying to pull her back into its depths. She fought it off however with a slow stretch and a small yawn, giving herself a moment to find her bearings, once he did realising she was the only person in the bed that had previously been housing Beca as well.

A moment of panic swept through her as she wondered if the other girl simple bailed on her, and run away. They'd been seeing each other for just over a month, but tonight had been the first time they'd consummated their relationship so to say, and she'd been a lot more nervous about it than was normal, afraid that Beca would simply decide that sleeping with girls wasn't as fun as she thought it'd be.

What if she hadn't been prepared for the amount of mouth work involved? What if she'd been freaked out instead of turned on? What if she'd faked the whole thing? She'd been pretty damn convincing at the time, but Chloe had seen "When Harry met Sally" and Meg Ryan had been pretty damn convincing in the cafe as well.

Chloe sat bolt upright in the bed, going crazy over where the younger girl might be and running through a million different ways in which she'd probably fucked up when out of the corner of her eye she spotted the black skinny jeans and checked shirt still lying on her bedroom room floor where they'd haphazardly landed on their way to the bed.

No matter how bad the night before may have been Beca wouldn't sneak out without her beloved checked shirt – or semi naked for that matter – and this allowed Chloe's heart to quickly return to a rate doctors would deem acceptable and she slowly extracted herself from the bed, shuffling around in the small room, pulling on a pair or sweats and her Barden hoodie – being unable to locate her Barden t-shirt – before she stumbled sleepily towards her bedroom door and out into the cramped apartment she'd moved into after graduating, intent on locating Beca.

This task didn't take her long, as she blinked against the light of the sunrise that was streaming through the open curtains she noticed the door of the small balcony – and obvious deal breaker on whether or not to take this place - was ajar, and she stepped out into the brisk autumn breeze, an ice cold rain quickly cutting through her. Beca was there facing into the rain, soaked to the skin, wearing only her underwear and Chloe's Barden t-shirt –that's where it went - which was clinging tight to her skin along with her hair.

"What the hell are you doing out here Beca?" Chloe shouted, trying to make her voice audible over the lashing of the rain drops against everything around them, running to the shorter girl and wrapping her arms securely around her waist, trying without much success to shield her from the downpour.

"Watching the rain fall." Beca replied simply, her voice just loud enough for the words to travel to Chloe's ears over the hammering drops around them.

"You're going to freeze out here." Chloe murmured in her ear, already feeling a chill run through her bones and right to her core, and she'd only been here a few minutes.

"I know." Beca nodded softly, sounding sad over the beats of rain as she turned slowly into Chloe's arms and wrapped her own arms around the red heads waist. "But I like it…" She added with a content sigh, her voice against Chloe's jumper being muffled and smaller than usual.

"Oh?" Chloe queried as she wrapped her arms further around Beca, as if the tighter she hugged the less rain that would hit her, even though she too was now soaked; her sweats clinging tightly to her legs and the jumper providing little warmth.

"When I was young..." Beca murmured. "Whenever mom and dad would fight their screaming would just… it would take up the whole house and no matter where I'd go it was all I'd hear. Except, when it rained because then I could sit outside and the noise of the drops around me or the sound of the thunder above me would just block out all the other noises. Before I had music it was always the rain that could wash away all the crap that was going on." She confessed, obviously pained at the memories.

Chloe shook her head sadly at the brief account of Beca's childhood and kissed the shorter woman softly on her hair line, not for the first time wanting to shout at Beca's father for leaving the brunette and her mother to shack up with some whore – or that's how Beca told it anyway, and Chloe would go with that right now.

"Well you're not that kid anymore Beca." Chloe whispered, just loud enough for her words to be heard. "You don't need to count on the rain to wash away your crap anymore. I can do it now. I can be that person, and if ever I'm not able to then I'll find a better way for you to do it than to stand in the freezing cold." She promised with a faint smile.

"You're so sweet you know that?" Beca told the red head with a lopsided grin as she pulled away from Chloe ever so slightly.

"I do try." Chloe replied with a soft giggle, feeling an odd surge of emotion over how genuine Beca was being right now. "Now please come inside before you get pneumonia." She added as an afterthought, slowly dragging Beca with her back towards the apartment.

The warmth of the indoors hit both of them like a brick, and they started to shiver violently as Chloe shut the screen door quickly and pointed to the couch, indicating for Beca to sit down, the DJ wordlessly doing as she was told, wrapping her arms around herself and drawing her legs up to her chin to try and retain what was left of her body heat, watching as Chloe walked quickly into her bedroom. She returned minutes later, now wearing a different pair of sweats and another old hoodie, carrying a similar hoody, a pair of sweats for Beca.

"Here, get out of those clothes now... I'll get some warm water." Chloe commanded, throwing the clothes at Beca and walking away again to the kitchen, returning moments later with a basin of warm water in hand just as Beca finally managed to pull the tracksuit bottoms up her ice cold and damp legs. "Good, now put your feet in there." She soothed, as she hunkered down and lifted the younger womans blue tinged feet into the water, rubbing them gently to try and get a circulation moving in them again.

"T-t-thanks." Beca replied with an almost pained looking smile, her teeth now chattering violently from the cold.

"How long were you out there for?" Chloe inquired, moving up from her position at Beca's feet to the couch beside her and wrapping her arms around the other girl's small waist, pulling the brunette closer to warm her up.

"About an hour I'd say." Beca whispered, turning her head into Chloe's chest, having found that actually the best part of this new relationship was the fact that Chloe was the best cuddlier ever. "It's just so calming, being outside during a storm." She added, feeling she needed to justify her actions.

"You know I was worried when I woke up and you were gone." Chloe admitted, kissing her again, this time on the side of the head, and letting the smaller girl wrap her arms around her.

"Worrier." Beca snorted. "I just woke up to use the bathroom and I heard the rain against the wall and went out in it, nothing as dramatic as me getting abducted by aliens or anything." She explained with an amused smirk.

"I thought you'd bailed on me." Chloe felt the need to defend, nudging Beca softly in the side to silence her muffled laugh.

"After last night... Try getting rid of me." Beca reassured her, tilting her head so she could give the older woman a suggestive eyebrow wriggle, causing Chloe to laugh in spite of herself.

"Glad to hear I didn't disappoint then." The red head chuckled softly, mentally high fiving herself for a job well done.

"Oh believe me, you didn't." Beca replied almost too quickly, schooling her features so as not to give away just how much she'd enjoyed it "We should try a round two sometime." She added cooly with a shrug, waiting just a moment before allowing a sultry grin to spread across her features.

Chloe smirked back briefly before leaning down and capturing Beca's lips in what started out as a delicate kiss but heated up quickly; Chloe's hand that had been cupping Beca's cheek moving into the other girls damp hair and pushing their faces closer, as Beca's hand slowly trailed down to the waist band of Chloe's sweats, playing briefly with the material before slowly moving them up under her hoody.

"Jesus Christ Beca!" Chloe exclaimed as Beca's hands made contact with her bare skin, causing her to jump away in shock.

"What?" Beca enquired playfully, obviously unaware of the damage her hands were causing. "You're not shy all of a sudden are you?" She teased, as she lifted her feet out of the water and crawled up the couch closer to her girlfriend.

"No... Your hands are like fucking ice cubes!" Chloe exclaimed, backing away ever so slightly as Beca drew nearer, looking down at the DJ's slender fingers before meeting Beca's eye again and glaring at her.

"I'm sorry." Beca laughed, looking down at her own fingers then, which were obviously numb to her. "Come here, I promise I'll be gentle this time." She added with a wink, as Chloe apprehensively leaned back into her on the couch.

Chloe could never resist Beca's crooked smile, and forgave the girl instantly, sealing their lips in another passion filled kiss, pulling the shorter girl onto her lap and letting Beca wrap her legs round her waist as Chloe gripped at her hips, pulling her closer. Just as Chloe began to let her lips trail across Beca's jaw however the younger girls evil streak came out and she once again snaked her hands up under Chloe's hoodie, causing the red head to scream.

"Beca!" Chloe whimpered, grabbing both of Beca's wrists and pulling her hands out from under her top again. "What the hell?" She huffed, not being able to stay angry for long as she watched her girlfriend be overcome in convulsions of laughter.

"I don't even care." Beca giggled, wiping a tear from her eye as she spoke, referring to the half-hearted glare Chloe was shooting her. "Your face was worth it." She explained.

"Oh, you think you're so funny." Chloe muttered indignantly, still gripping Beca's hands to prevent the girl from attacking again.

"No, I actually know I'm funny." Beca replied seriously, loosening Chloe's grip on her wrists enough to get them free so she could slide off her girlfriends lap and sit beside her again.

"Well we'll see who's so smart now." Chloe informed her with a smirk, rising quickly from the couch and sauntering back towards the bedroom door. "Because you're not going to lay another finger on me tonight until they've returned to an acceptable temperature." She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Beca gasped, watching as Chloe peeled away her tracksuit bottoms to reveal lacy black underwear, smile still set firm on the red heads face.

"Oh try me…" Chloe teased, turning on her heel then and walking back into the room, winking at Beca before she shut the door, leaving the shorter girl to dip her hands in the basin of water that had been used for her feet, willing them to warm up faster.


End file.
